Pieces
by Sophie The Shipper
Summary: Because all pieces have their place. [One-Shot]


**Summary** : _Every piece has its place._  
 **Word count:** _2491_  
 **Disclaimer** : _I don't own Brooklyn Nine-Nine or the characters. They, however, own my heart!_

* * *

She got home or whatever place that was now. That place they were supposed to live together at. But he wasn't there, he was in Florida. And she was there, desperately trying to pretend she was okay. But that wasn't a word that would define her anymore. She needed him, needed them to live there together, needed a hug, a kiss, maybe only a word from him. A simple _Hi_ was good. She only needed that.

It had only been a few hours since she dropped him and Captain Holt at the airport for them to go away for God only knows how long. She saw everyone say goodbye to them, saw Jake smile and make jokes about everything like he always does when things get all feeling-ly and serious. But when it came the time to say goodbye to her, she almost saw his defenses and walls coming down. He held on to her for dear life, like they were saying goodbye forever. _It's not forever_ , she had said to him. _What if you're wrong?_ She didn't answer him then. She only kissed him, said I love you and saw him leave. What if she _was_ wrong? What if that was the last time she saw him.

She couldn't even think of that. That apartment she was in was hers. There were a few of Jake's things there, like his Die Hard movies and a few shirts and sneakers. She remembers, with a smile on her face – the first since she last saw him – when he gave her his shoes for her to keep in her apartment. She even thought he was trying to move in with her, but he immediately realized what she was thinking and said that was less than half of shoes.

She went back to her room, that still had a shirt of his from the last time he slept there on top of her bed. It had been the day she left to go undercover in that prison. He left it there waiting for her to put it in the laundry. If this was any other day she would be calling him and telling him to stop putting dirty clothes on top of the place she slept at. But this was no other day. She sat at that bed, holding the shirt that still smelled like him. She smiled. She missed him already.

She got up and left her apartment. Her mind was racing and she actually thought of driving all the way to Florida just to hug him. But even then she knew that was a stupid mistake. So she went to the place that was his, where all his stuff were at. Her mind knew that route like the palm of her hand.

Entering the apartment, she instantly smelled his cologne, nachos, and pizza. She ignored the two last things and focused on his cologne to relax her. She was the one that bought him that, since he refused to use deodorant, for some reason. She started to clean his mess, the pizza boxes, the pile of clothes he had lying around the house, his DVD stand. She put his mail on a pile, took care of his delayed bills. Eventually, she stumbled upon a list. It was his to-do list. She had made him do one year ago, a few months after they met. It was a normal list at first, like buy this, solve a certain case.

But as the list went on, she started to show up there. Sure the first time her name was mentioned it was after winning the bet but it was a start. Over time, the list started to be sweeter. ' _Make sure Amy doesn't do something stupid like marry Teddy'; 'Make Amy realize we belong together'; 'Tell Amy I love her'; 'Keep Amy safe'; 'Thank Amy'_.

She stopped cleaning his apartment. Sitting down at his couch, she stopped to think. _Thank Amy for what?_

Sure that she knew that were a lot of things he didn't tell her because he was scared and hated to talk about feelings unless he could say them as if he was joking. But why would he need to thank her? If anything, she should thank him for always being there for her. Granted that sometimes he didn't believe her, but that changed. She loved him, he loved her. That was the important thing, right? Then why did it bother her, not knowing? Maybe it wasn't the fact that she didn't know why he wanted to thank her. Maybe it was the fact that it was possible she would never know why. And that was scary.

She needed to lie down. She went to his bed since it was the new mattress he had bought because of her. She felt like she needed to feel like he was there so she went to his closet to find something of his that was actually folded. As she opened it, a pile of clothes came on top of her, exposing a box. She was curious, and since no one else was there, she opened the box. It was full of papers. She grabbed a few that were nonsense until her eye caught an envelope that was closed and had _Amy_ written there.

She grabbed the envelope and sat down on the cold, hard floor that seemed comfortable considering the turmoil her life was going to be for the next months (if not years) of her life. Unlike her life, that floor was steady, and it was supporting her.

She opened the envelope and smiled the moment she started to read it. He knew she would read it, so he had used a legible hand-writing.

 _Amy,_

 _I knew you would read this. I was leaving clues in case you would start cleaning my apartment, and the only reason I came up for you to do that was that there's a party in here (probably not) or I'm not there and you miss me._

 _Anyway, the reason why you're reading this is that I need to thank you. I could say the usual 'you made me a better man' thing, which is true but there's also another reason._

She turned the page over, but there wasn't anything else. That was it. She still didn't know the answer.

She spent the next few weeks thinking about it, so she decided to go back to the _scene of the crime._

She tried to find more clues in his bedroom, the first night. **Nothing**. The second night she searched the bathroom. **Nada**. The kitchen, the third night. Same thing from the nights before.

She went back to the living room. She searched under the couch and under the furniture. Nothing anywhere. Sitting down on the couch feeling defeated, Amy decided to re-watch the Die Hard movies. It wouldn't be the same way she had watched all those other times, wrapped into Jake's arms or falling asleep with her head on his legs as he played with her hair. But it was a way to feel closer to him.

She re-watched the first one. And then the second. She got up to get cereal by the time the third one started. As she opens the cd box of the fourth movie, a paper comes off. She picks it up.

 _Very well done. I'm actually not that impressed, I mean you are a detective._

Amy smiles.

 _Well, I'll continue my letter._

 _Ames, I love you. And it's hard for me to admit that. I'm not like Boyle that says he loves someone after spending five minutes with them. But I'm also not Holt who probably says that he loves Kevin and doesn't say that to anyone else._

 _But it took me a while to admit I cared for you. You did make me a better person, it's easier to tell people how I feel now and it's mostly because of you. Thanks. I love you. And this isn't over._

 _Jake_

Amy finished reading the letter with a smile on her face and tears streaming down her face. She missed him even more. But then, there was something on the way the last sentence was written. _This isn't over_. What did he mean by that?

But between working the normal cases, the Figgis case _and_ meet all the new Captains, Amy didn't have a lot of time to think about it. Once she was home – or whatever place that was – in bed, that thought would pop up into her mind, only to vanish once she closed her eyes. She was constantly tired, in need of sleep. She needed to have them back so that things could go back to normal.

Every morning she woke up with her millions of alarms, set because of Jake – but even after him being gone for so long she didn't have the courage to take them down, it felt like she was admitting he was never coming back.

She would drag herself to the kitchen to have breakfast, drink her coffee and change clothes after her morning shower. Go to work. Her routine didn't seem to change that most. But, she wanted to drag herself to the kitchen after pulling Jake off the bed. Wanted to have her first coffee as Jake told her some stupid joke that made her spit it all out. Wanted to take her shower while Jake brushed his teeth and asked if he could join her. Go to work with him singing all the songs off tune and the wrong words when he didn't know what song that was. Having to stop at every floor because Jake just loves pushing all the buttons on the elevator.

Now, every one of those things is just weird to do without him there. Especially in the elevator, where she actually only stops when other people want to get in or out. Where she needs to be the one to click the buttons, and not Jake, that sort of grown-up she kind of adopted.

And as she enters the bullpen, a place she was already so happy at, she can almost see him at his desk, jokingly asking why she's so late – everyone knew that if Jake was already there, they were late. She pushes the little door, that now opens to the other side and looks around.

She remembers all the Halloween heists, the cases they worked together, all the stupid pranks, and that bet. Oh… that stupid, childish bet that made her fall in love with him. She already liked him, ever since they had their first case together. He was childish, but there was something there. But after that bet, the roof where they joked around for so long, that's when she realized there was no turning back. She was in deep. There was no way out of there. Sure, she dated other people – like Teddy - but it was to try to forget that foolish, immature 'grown-up'. It didn't work.

As she sits on her desk for another day at work, a thought comes up. His desk! Maybe the answer to 'This is not over' is there. She gets up, starts rummaging through his things, and no one thinks it's weird – especially Charles who went through his desk already trying to find something, anything of him to show Nikolaj.

She doesn't find anything. Until she hears a voice.

"Sargeant Terry Jeffords." She heard Terry's tired, bored voice present ever since his 'son' and Captain – that was apparently his partner, according to Jake since they were their dads - left to wherever place they were at.

"Captain Holt!" She hears Terry say, I mean everyone hears Terry say as they all join his desk. He was trying to be discrete, his voice hushed but loud from surprise.

They planned on going to that whatever place they were at – Florida, they were told – to help them out. Sure the Captain didn't allow, but the 99 doesn't back down at the face of adversity. So, against their superiors orders, they all leave, ready to face any punishment.

They – Jake and Amy – didn' have time to discuss the letters while they were at Florida, and once they were back, she just wanted to enjoy the time she was having with him.

The night shift had been their sanction, but they at least had their family back together. And Amy could say where home was now, it was no longer a 'whatever place that was now'. It was home. Simple as that.

But that was still an issue they needed to solve since they were finally in sync again. They were laying in bed together, enjoying each others company. Jake didn't have his weird hair anymore, he was going back to work. Things were cool. She was feeling his warm body against hers, the feeling she had missed for over six months. She could hear his heartbeat, the one that had helped her fall asleep when her mind was overflowing with ideas. She was comfortable. But she needed to know.

"Hey, Jake?" She calls, making him turn slightly to her.

"Yeah, Ames? What's wrong?" He immediately got worried.

"Nothing silly." She lightly punched his chest, and he let out a breath of relief and smiled at her. She was glad she was already lying otherwise, she would fall. That smile always made her knees be weak. She could stare at him forever, but she needed to ask him something.

"What did you mean by 'it's not over'?"

He looked her like he immediately smiled. "You found that?" She nodded. "I knew that eventually, our work would make each other go away from each other. So, I did a lot of papers to make you try not no think much about the fact I wasn't here."

"You were trying to make me forget about you not being here?" It was his time to nod. "It didn't work. I still remembered you weren't here." He looks away for a second. "But it did make me feel less miserable. It was like you were sending me little notes."

It was true. She ended up finding a box of little notes at her apartment, with things like 'Hope you have a great day, love ya!' or 'Whenever you hear something perverted, say Title of your sex tape for me would ya?' things that would make her smile.

And sure, they were separated a lot of times after that. Like, for example, when he and Rosa went to jail. She survived that. But she knew he would eventually come back and hug her, reminding her that things get into place. It was like a puzzle. There's a piece for piece, and eventually – even if it was after 10 years of catching dust being in the closet – those pieces get together. And he was her piece. No matter how long apart, they would always find their way back to each other.

* * *

 **The End**

I'm currently with two stories of Brooklyn Nine-Nine and countless others from other shows but I just couldn't get this out of my head. **Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Also, my 40th story posted! Yay!**


End file.
